federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2372
This page chronicles posts #422-460 and spans the time of January 01 to January 31st of the year 2372. As a note, the original summary was only to post from 411-440 and did not include the first two weeks of January. For organization on this wiki the summaries have been rearranged per month. *CP - December, 2371 *CP - February, 2372 Maquis Plot KATAL T'KASSUS is brought of out of her cell and interrogated by ABBOT but he doesn’t get far after she passes out and Aiden reminds him their behaviour was unbecoming. When JADZIA and MARCUS are en route back to DS9, they get a communication from SISKO who tells them their transport is going to be attacked. Marcus hypothesizes this will be more stealth to test the cloaks but worries about Katal. As the ships come up to the transport, Abbot realizes there was a traitor and kills Aiden. JADZIA and MARCUS fend the ships off when they decloak and he beams over just as Abbot is after KATAL who contacting the station. Marcus and Abbot have a fight to the death and Katal helps him win just before SISKO gets there to help. Deep Space Nine Plots JAKE SISKO still feels sad about MIXIE BRIDGES dying so when MOSWEN offers to make a new Mixie he agrees and she is ‘brought back to life.’ When Q finds out about the double Mixie, he confronts MOSWEN and convinces her to finally watch Marcus/Dax have sex in order to save the double from disappearing. The MIXIE double makes her way to QUARKS and tells him about her existence. He is shocked but she attempts to explain everything will be okay. New character SELENE BLANCHARD is on the station to help BENJAMIN SISKO with some strategic planning after the Cardassian attacks. She goes to the replomat and runs into DATA who is there with the Enterprise giving some Bajoran delegation talks. MIXIE goes to the bar and runs into her friend CIARA DE LA COURCEL and talk about meeting all the sexy men on the station. KATAL manages to get out of her cell with the help of Aiden and puts in a communication to DS9 where she explains to SISKO that Abbot is planning on attacking a civilian transport from Risa. SISKO contacts JEAN-LUC PICARD who is on the Enterprise docked on the station and tells him about the Maquis plan. MIXIE’s double finally talks to QUARK about the real her and explains she is still alive and the death attempt was to protect him from Suzanne. MOSWEN and Q have one more session to teach her things, this time invisibility but she doesn’t seem interested. In a horribly long and difficult to read post of a party FAITH BRIDGES, QUARK, SELENE BLANCHARD, JADZIA DAX, MARCUS WOLFE, JAKE, BENJAMIN, MOSWEN, JULIAN BASHIR, KATAL, WILLIAM RIKER and DATA all went to socialize, hang out, make out, dance and get drunk. When Jack is dragged out for getting too close to the Deltan, MIXIE and QUARK laugh about it and make more plans to get intimate. JULIAN and SELENE eventually leave to mess around as well before going to the Celestial Cafe and talking about their pasts. JAKE and SISKO get into things in their quarters when his father confronts him on just how much alcohol he had to drink! In the morning, MIXIE seeks out SISKO and apologizes for being a negative influence in his sons life. LELOU VENARA is in the temple when MIXIE arrives and she inquires about an orb experience before they go to Quarks to plan one out. MOSWEN is in her quarters when she gets a strange visit from Q who is now apparently human again. She tries to feed him and help him but is at a loss at how to help. Beamed over to the other side, mKATAL and mMARCUS are on Deep Space Nine and in uniform, looking around the place to learn as much as they can for their first time over. JADZIA and MARCUS are in QUARKS when MOSWEN and Q come in and they explain the situation about him being human. Eventually, the Q’s start to cry and they opt to go to VIC’s to cheer them up. mMARCUS continues his research and tells mKATAL about Aron Shiar, a mythical woman she could impersonate to bring mRomulus back together while he finds the wormhole in the mUniverse. Cardassian Plots Visiting the Damar home, AMITY LIU finds CYDJA DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR on Prime with their caretaker Mina. She brings them an apple pie and stays for dinner before her and Damar have an intimate encounter. Mirror Universe Plots When Emissary mMARCUS WOLFE calls mKATAL T’KASSUS in to see him, he explains that he found they have a double on the other side of the universe and wishes to go there. mMarcus has plans on killing his counterpart, Katal’s and Jadzia’s as well as trying to get information on the Defiant. mKATAL figures out a way to use modified transporters just like Kirk did in the past before telling mMARCUS and getting to work. #01 January, 2372 2372 #01 2372 #01